Braking devices of the type under consideration are used primarily in motor vehicles, for example to provide an electromechanical parking brake. A braking device of this kind is known from DE 198 31 838 B4, for example. The braking device generally comprises a rotating brake disk, around which there fits a brake caliper, a substantially C-shaped metallic component. Provided in the brake caliper are two brake pads, one of which is usually positionally fixed while the other can be moved vertically relative to the brake disk. For this purpose, use is made of a ball screw, which can be driven by means of a motor, which is frequently likewise arranged on the brake caliper or on a housing provided on the latter, the ball screw being coupled motionally to the movable brake pad. In the case of the braking appliance known from DE 198 31 838 B4, the brake pad is connected to the threaded spindle. To apply both brake pads to the brake disk, i.e. for braking, the motor is actuated and the ball screw is moved in such a way that the movable brake pad is pressed onto the brake disk, which for its part is then clamped between the two brake pads. To release the brake, the motor is actuated in the other direction, thereby operating the ball screw in the other direction and moving the movable brake pad out of its braking contact with the brake disk.
With braking appliances of this kind, it has been found to be problematic that the considerable actuating forces involved in pressing the brake pads against the brake disk cause the brake caliper to bend. This bends “open”, i.e. the ball screw, which is mounted in a fixed manner on the brake caliper, is effectively supported against the brake disk and bends the brake caliper open if the axial contact force is sufficiently high. This results in an axial offset together with angle errors between the nut and the spindle and any axial and radial bearings. This leads to highly uneven load distribution in the bearings by means of which the ball screw is rotatably mounted on the brake caliper, and this can lead to premature failure.